tunesfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Krashna Musika
| jaren_actief = 1968 - heden | dirigent = Daan Admiraal (Dirigent Symfonieorkest) Ruben de Grauw (Dirigent Koor) | concertmeester = Hester Verhoeff | voorzitter = Julia van der Burgt | penningmeester = Nathan van Schoote | orkestcommissaris = Ilan Bedner | koorcommissaris = Alexander de Bruin | secretaris = Ilan Bedner | website = http://www.krashna.nl/ }} Het Delfts Studenten Muziek Gezelschap Krashna Musika (Krashna) is een studentenvereniging in Nederland met nadruk op het maken van klassieke muziek in ensembleverband. De vereniging werd in 1968 opgericht. De vereniging is gehuisvest in Unit Cultuur op de campus van de Technische Universiteit Delft. Het symfonieorkest wordt gedirigeerd door Daan Admiraal en het koor staat onder leiding van Ruben de Grauw. De Slavische naam Krashna Musika betekent bloemrijke muziek. Het logo stelt een faun voor, een Romeinse veldgod - half mens, half geit - die al muziek makend herderinnetjes schrik aanjaagt. Het koor en orkest van Krashna Musika treedt vier keer (twee series waarvan elk tweemaal wordt opgevoerd) per jaar op in Delft en in de steden in de omgeving van Delft. Geschiedenis Johan van Gool, 1968 - 1973 In 1968 is de vereniging opgericht als algemene studentenmuziekvereniging in Delft onder leiding van Technische Hogeschool(TH)-cantor Johan van Gool. In de nieuwe vereniging wordt het Delfts Studenten Zangkoor opgenomen als ondervereniging, een koor waarin leden van de verschillende Delftse studentenverenigingen zingen. Het orkest van de vereniging wordt voor een groot deel gevormd door leden van Apollo en Banzaai, de orkesten van het DSC respectievelijk Virgiel. Het eerste concert van de vereniging wordt op 8 mei 1979 gegeven in de Aula van de TH. "Dames en heren musici, De opkomst van u voor de orkest- en koorrepetities was de laatste tijd zo stuitend beneden peil, dat elke complete vorm van repeteren onmogelijk is geweest."''KM: Krashna Musika 1968 2008 By: Heer, Pauline de, and Chris Holtslag. Commissie LustrumBoek (CLuB) 2008 Na dit verontrustende bericht weet het 2e bestuur 1969-1970 in korte tijd de vereniging tot bloei te brengen. De Delftse Studenten Muziek Vereniging krijgt een nieuwe naam. Uit "Accoord", "Assurancetorix", "Eerste Delftse Algemene Blaas- en Strijkinrichting" en "Krasna Musika" wordt de laatste gekozen. Om grafische redenen en om de associatie met 'kras maar' te vermijden wordt later een h toegevoegd. Ook vindt de vereniging in de Vereniging van Delftse Hoogleraarsvrouwen een beschermvrouwe. Krashna neemt haar intrek in de grote en kleine zaal van de Verenigde Oostindische Compagnie aan de Oude Delft 39. In 1970 wordt een barokensemble opgericht dat zich tot aan het eerste lustrum 'Quint' in een groot aantal mooie en zware werken zal bijten. Ook voert Krashna haar eerste Johannes Passion van Bach uit, met versterking van het Utrechts Studenten Koor en Orkest. Aangezien dit werk al 15 jaar niet meer in Delft is uitgevoerd, wordt hier door de locale pers bijzonder veel aandacht aan besteed. Na het concert spreekt dezelfde pers haar lof uit voor de authentieke en kleine bezetting. Lof is er ook op het Pan Concours, het landelijk concours voor studentenmuziekgezelschappen, waar Krashna wordt beloond met de legpenning voor de best presterende studentenstad. Het 26e lustrum van de Technische Hogeschool wordt in januari 1972 groots gevierd met een feestweek, geopend door een concert door Krashna. Beethovens eerste, het celloconcert van Saint-Saëns en het Gloria van Poulenc met medewerking van zusterverenigingen uit Rotterdam en Utrecht. Meer samenwerking wordt aangegaan met Balder, het mannenkoor van Virgiel, in de vorm van kamermuziekavonden in Het Prinsenhof. 1972 is Krashna's eerste lustrumjaar: 'Quint'. Een feestweek met zeer uiteenlopende activiteiten waaraan ook de burgerij kan deelnemen wordt georganiseerd: een werkgroep 'Nieuwe Muziek' onder leiding van Daan Manneke en 'Kritiese Muziek' speelt in op actuele sociale en politieke conflictsituaties, onder meer door bestudering van Der Jasager van Brecht. Een bijzonder onderdeel van het lustrum is het carillonconcours, dat iedere liefhebber oproept een wijsje voor de beiaard van de Nieuwe Kerk te schrijven. Het lustrumjaar is het laatste jaar dat Johan van Gool de functie van TH-cantor, en daarmee dirigent van Krashna, bekleedt. Cees Rotteveel, 1973 - 1980 De opvolgingscommissie haalt Cees Rotteveel binnen als tweede TH-cantor en dirigent van Krashna. Cees is de frisse wind waar behoefte aan is, met zijn grote interesse in muziek en zijn wens te experimenteren. In de zomer van 1973 wordt de traditie van de zeilweek geboren. Op 28 november 1974 verschijnt de eerste Krashna Krant. In de eerste jaren wordt de krant gevuld met zakelijk nieuws als agenda's en bestuursmededelingen. Verder verschijnen aankondigingen voor bijzondere projecten zoals Les mariés de la Tour Eiffel van Auric, Honegger, Milhaud, Poulenc en Tailleferre, onderdeel van Krashna's meer experimentele programmering onder Cees Rotteveel. In januari overlijdt Johan van Gool. In het jaar 1975 treedt Krashna voor het eerst buiten de landsgrenzen. Op Kerstavond en op Eerste Kerstdag 1975 treden koor en orkest op tijdens de mis in de Parijse kerk Saint-Germain l'Auxerrois. Parijs applaudiseert luid en geeft gul an de collecte en dit alles in het kader van het Frans-Nederlandse Cultureel Verdrag. Het 135e jaar dat de TH bestaat wordt in 1976 gevierd met een operaconcert. Het verhaal van Orpheus wordt verteld door middel van delen uit de opera's van Gluck en Monteverdi. Meer theater wordt georganiseerd in juni, wanneer het project 'Dans en Muziek in de Nederlandse Renaissance' plaatsvindt. Een tweede buitenlands avontuur vindt in 1977 plaats in de vorm van een uitwisseling met de Keulense Johannes Kantorei. Activiteiten in het kader van Krashna's tweede lustrum worden in mei georganiseerd met muziek uit de 20e eeuw, oude muziek, orgelmuziek en een omvangrijk slotconcert in de TH-Aula. Gedurende de periode tot 1979 houdt de vereniging zich rustig. Vanaf 1979 wordt de draad weer opgepakt en werkt Krashna samen met het Leids Studenten Koor en Orkest Collegium Musicum In 1980 voert Krashna haar derde Johannes Passion uit, de eerste keer onder Cees Rotteveel, en tevens het laatste concert van Cees Rotteveel. Daan Admiraal, 1980 - Heden 's pianoconcert|Daan Admiraal]] Ter vervanging van Cees wordt een dirigent gezocht die de band tussen koor en orkest kan handhaven en misschien zelf versterken. Op 21 april adviseert de sollicitatiecommissie in de Krashnakrant om Daan Admiraal aan te nemen als nieuwe dirigent van Krashna. Zijn eerste concert is het diësconcert op 5 juni 1981, met een programma waaraan vijf weken gewerkt is. Tweemaal wordt in het jaar 1981 samengewerkt met een andere vereniging, beide keren uit Rotterdam. Naast het Rotterdams Studenten Muziekgezelschap 'Erasmusica', komt het Rotterdams Harmonieorkest 'Excelsior' naar Delft om onder meer speciaal voor de gelegenheid gearrangeerde werken van Ennio Morricone uit te voeren. In hetzelfde jaar worden financiële tekortkomingen binnen de vereniging opgelost door een contributieverhoging naar 50 gulden en publicatie van alle leden met een schuld in de Krashna Krant. Vanaf 1982 professionaliseert Krashna door voortaan naast een toelichting bij het programma ook enige woorden over de vereniging en de dirigent in het programmaboek te publiceren. De vereniging besluit dit jaar in locale bladen te adverteren voor nieuwe koorleden als gevolg van een afname van koorleden: "Krashna zoekt alten en bassen", en "Krashna zoekt sopranen en alten". In het voorjaar wordt opnieuw en groots samengewerkt met Erasmusica in Zoltán Kodály's Psalmus Hungaricus, het Te Deum van Dvořák en het Requiem van Fauré. In 1983 viert Krashna haar derde lustrumjaar met een indrukwekkend programma, waaronder de Carmina Burana van Orff en Alexander Nevsky van Prokofjev. Korte tijd na het najaarsconcert wordt Alexander Nevsky nogmaals gespeeld als begeleiding bij de film. Krashna draagt tevens in 1983 haar kamermuziekbibliotheek over aan de openbare bibliotheek van Delft. Ter gelegenheid van het derde lustrumjaar wordt op 30 maart 1985 een reünie georganiseerd. ''"De reünie dient een even uniek als onvergetelijk evenement te worden rondom een muzikaal-maatschappelijk thema voor leden en oud-leden van Krashna Musika.". Deze doelstelling vertaalde zich in een dag muziek maken, volksdansen en het beluisteren van bandopnamen uit het Krashna archief. De Technische Hogeschool veranderde in 1986 van naam naar de Technische Universiteit Delft. Met medewerking van het Toonkunstkoor Leiden wordt groots uitgepakt in de Polowetser dansen van Borodin. Tevens voert Krashna dit jaar voor het eerst de vijfde symfonie van Sjostakovitsj uit. In 1987 verhuist Krashna naar het Muzisch Centrum aan de Nieuwelaan en test tijdens het najaarsconcert het nieuwe 'elektro-akoestische' systeem van de TU-Aula. De verschillende nagalmtijden in het slotakkoord van Les Bîches van Poulenc zorgen voor hilariteit. Vier jaar na het derde lustrum wordt met een uitdagend repertoire van onder meer Satie's Parade en Le Roi David van Honegger het vierde lustrum gevierd. Krashna speelt in 1988 de Nederlandse première van Bohuslav Martinů. Dit wordt gecombineerd met het celloconcert van Dvořák, een iets bekender werk, met Pieter Wispelwey als solist. in februari wordt in samenwerking met het VU-koor en het VU-orkest de Glagolitische mis van Janáček uitgevoerd in het Koninklijk Concertgebouw. Krashna heropent tevens ditzelfde jaar haar bar in het Muzisch centrum met "bier, whisky voor Daan en borrelnoten, die de Krashnabar onderscheiden van al zijn soortgenoten". In 1989 trekt Krashna met het Requiem van Mozart een overvolle Sacramentskerk en stuurt nog enige honderden mensen naar huis. Na Mozart volgt een programma met werken van Stravinsky, zijn Le sacre du printemps en Les Noces. "opwindend, fascinerend, geraffineerd en kleurrijk" volgens de media. Krashna wordt een officiële vereniging met statuten en een huishoudelijk reglement. De Messa da Requiem van Verdi en het War Requiem van Britten worden in 1990 in een enkel jaar ingestudeerd en uitgevoerd in samenwerkingsverband met andere ensembles. De Messa da Requiem wordt samen met de Koninklijke Zangvereniging Excelsior uit Den Haag uitgevoerd terwijl voor het War Requiem opnieuw een samenwerking wordt aangegaan met de collegastudenten van de Vrije Universiteit en met jongeren uit het jongenskoor van de Kathedraal Sint Bavo. Het "schitterend gecomponeerde, razend moeilijke stuk" wordt gespeeld in De Doelen en op 4 mei in het Koninklijk Concertgebouw. Dit laatste concert wordt live uitgezonden via Radio 4. In het najaar van 1991 wordt een Spaans programma gespeeld, met naast de Falla ook de opera Goyescas van Granados. In het voorjaar voert Krashna ter gelegenheid van de 150e verjardag van de TU onder andere het speciaal voor deze mijlpaal geschreven Correspondances van Micháns uit. De 25e verjaardag van Krashna wordt gevierd met lustrummokken, lustrumtruien, een kamermuziekproject en een lustrumtournee. Met de Psalmus Hungaricus van Kodály en de zesde symfonie van Sjostakovitsj worden Utrecht, Amsterdam en Leiden aangedaan. Op 29 april wordt het lustrumboek uitgegeven. Op de klanken van Krashna-trompettisten wordt de eerste paal van het Cultureel Centrum aan de Mekelweg geslagen. Daan Admiraal en Leo Rijkaart, 1993 - 2000 Vanaf september 1993 wordt een tweede dirigent voor het koor van Krashna aangesteld wegens de aanstelling van Daan Admiraal bij Toonkunst Rotterdam. Leo Rijkaart zal vanaf dit moment het koor dirigeren. In mei 2000 wordt de eerste Mahler-symfonie door Krashna uitgevoerd: De eerste symfonie. Krashna verhuist in 1994 naar het nieuwe Cultureel Centrum aan de Mekelweg, verliest haar eigen bar en verhoogt de contributie voor niet-studenten. Na een Pools programma met de Stabat Maters van Penderecki en Szymanowski en het Concert voor orkest van Lutosławski wordt opnieuw een binnenlandse tournee georganiseerd. Utrecht, Amsterdam en Rotterdam worden gefêteerd op onder andere de tiende symfonie van Sjostakovitsj en de Polowetser dansen van Borodin. Na de opvoering van de tweede symfonie van Mahler wordt het 750-jarig bestaan van Delft in 1995 gevierd met een opera. Leden van Krashna richten de Delftsche Opera Compagnie op en nodigen componist Kees Olthuis en librettist Rob van Megen uit een opera te schrijven over de moord op Willem van Oranje, getiteld [[François Guyon]], uit te voeren door Krashna in het nieuw geopende Theater de Veste. Koor, orkest en solisten schitteren in 10 uitverkochte uitvoeringen. Na twee groot-project-jaren voert Krashna in 1996 twee programma's uit, met onder meer het vioolconcert van Tsjaikovski, de zesde symfonie van Prokofjev en de Gloria van Poulenc. De Vereniging ontvangt dit jaar het Wit-Russische koor uit Minsk Cantus Juventae. Het zesde lustrumjaar wordt in 1997 gevierd. 30 jaar Krashna gaat de geschiedenis in als FAUNtastisch. Vier gigantische projecten markeren het zesde lustrum. Hoogtepunten vormen een openluchtconcert op de Markt van Delft, de Carmina Burana van Orff, het Te Deum van Dvořák, de Ouverture 1812 van Tsjaikovsky met het carillon van de Nieuwe Kerk en een echte schutterij, en de geënsceneerde uitvoering van de Matthäus Passion van Bach. "De Delftse TU-studenten hebben deze week geschiedenis geschreven." In 1998 speelt Krashna de zevende symfonie 'Leningrad' van Sjostakovitsj en in het najaar de Ouverture Candide van Bernstein in een volledig Amerikaans programma in het voorjaar. De vereniging wordt opgeschrikt door de slechte gezondheid van Cees Rotteveel, directeur van het Cultureel Centrum, oud-dirigent van Krashna en erelid. 1999 is het laatste jaar voor Leo Rijkaart als Krashna-koordirigent. Hij wordt opgevolgd door Gilles Michels. Krashna gaat in dit jaar voor het eerst echt op buitelandse tournee, de twee concerten in Parijs en Keulen in de jaren '70 waren niet meer dan uitstapjes. De tournee leidt naar Toscane, waar Krashna in Capannoli, Siena en in de Santa Croce in Florence concerteert. De plaatselijke bevolking raakt tot tranen geroerd van zoveel musicerende jonge mensen. Cees Rotteveel komt in januari 2000 te overlijden. Daan Admiraal en Gilles Michels, 2000 - 2008 Na vele jaren gaat Krashna weer een samenwerking aan met Collegium Musicum uit Leiden. CM bestaat 65 jaar en voert een groot koorwerk uit waarvoor mensen en in het bijzonder mannen nodig zijn. Krashna heeft de derde symfonie van Mahler geprogrammeerd waarin een groot vrouwenkoor gevraagd wordt. Delft en Leiden vullen elkaar aan. Om te vieren dat Daan 20 jaar dirigent bij Krashna is en de programmering vraagt om een substantiële zaal, wordt het concert in het Concertgebouw gegeven. Dit is het eerste eigen concert van Krashna in het Concertgebouw. In 2001 voegt Krashna met het Kol Nidre van Schönberg een nieuw hoofdstuk toe aan haar repertoire, om vervolgens in een uitverkochte Oude Kerk het traditionele concert TU-lustrumconcert te geven ter gelegenheid van het 160-jarig bestaan van de universiteit. Het zevende lustrumjaar (2002) wordt gevierd met een buitenlandse tournee. Met een voor kerken problematisch programma - Also sprach Zarathustra van Strauss wordt niet door kerken gewaardeerd - wordt Parijs bezocht. Vervolgens leidt de tournee naar Aken, waar vervolgens samen met Collegium Musicum Aachen, het koor van de Rheinisch-Westfalische Technische Hochschule de ''Messe solennelle'' van Berlioz wordt uitgevoerd. De studenten uit Aken reizen mee naar Nederland om het werk ook in De Doelen uit te voeren. Een concert dat ruim een half uur te laat begint wegens enorme rijen belangstellenden en foute inschattingen van de zaal. Ofschoon Delft dichterbij Den Haag dan bij Rotterdam ligt, en De Doelen door Krashna gefrequenteerd wordt, vindt in december 2003 het eerste eigen concert van Krashna plaats in de Dr. Anton Philipszaal. In het voorjaar wordt het akoestisch systeem van de TU-Aula danig op de proef gesteld in Richard Strauss' Vier letzte Lieder. Sopraan Dorothy Grandia wint het van de techniek. Twee hoogtepunten vinden kort na elkaar plaats in het voorjaar van 2005. Op 4 mei voert Krashna, bijgestaan door Toonkunst Rotterdam het War Requiem van Britten uit. De Nieuwe Kerk wordt voor deze gelegenheid verbouwd. Over de banken heen verschijnt een groot podium voor koor en orkest, het kamerorkest neemt plaats in het noordelijk transept. 's Avonds, na twee minuten stilte, is een volledig gevulde kerk, toeschouwers en musici, geuite van een zeer indrukwekkende uitvoering. Een maand later wordt de achtste symphonie van Sjostakovitsj gedaan in de Dr. Anton Philipszaal, gevolgd door een borrel met Jan Peter Balkenende. Krashna wordt uitgebreid met een jazzafdeling. De samenwerking met Collegium Musicum Aachen wordt in 2005 opnieuw aangegaan. Ditmaal om de Messa da Requiem van Verdi uit te voeren. In Aken vindt het concert plaats in de beroemde Krönungshalle van het Stadhuis van Aken. In Nederland wordt het werk in de Elandstraatkerk in Den Haag uitgevoerd. In mei reist Krashna naar Hongarije voor een, op de bezoekersaantallen na, zeer succesvolle tournee. Naast koor en orkest gaat ook de Krashna Big Band mee op tournee. Twee jaar na de start als onderdeel van Krashna wordt de jazzafdeling zelfstandig onder de naam 'Groover'. Krashna zelf besteedt ruim aandacht aan het vijfde lustrum van Daan bij de vereniging. Daan krijgt 'carte blanche' aangeboden en stelt een volledig Nederlands programma samen inclusief een opdrachtcompositie door Chiel Meijering. Aan het programma wordt onverwacht lang gerepeteerd door een val en beenbreuk van Daan in Schotland. De Johannes Passion van Bach in maart in de Oude Kerk toont het hoge niveau van Krashna, verstaanbaar tot op de achterste rij. In 2008 wordt Krashna 40. Met een groot aantal zeer verschillende evenementen wordt het achtste lustrum gevierd. In januari concerteert Krashna met onder andere Ein deutsches Requiem van Brahms, bijgestaan door het koor van Collegium Musicum uit Leiden. Tijdens de daarop volgende tournee naar Hamburg, Kopenhagen en Malmö worden het Requiem van Mozart en Rachmaninovs tweede symfonie met steeds beter niveau uitgevoerd, met als climax het concert in de TU-Aula na terugkeer in Delft, dat het laatste concert van Gilles markeert die naar het Utrechts StudentenKoor en -Orkest verhuist. Op 5 september wordt de Delftse burgerij betrokken bij het lustrum en wordt er gefêteerd met een concert op de Markt. Daan Admiraal en Chris Pouw, 2008 - 2011 Chris Pouw wordt in de tweede helft van 2008 aangenomen als opvolger van Gilles Michels. In hetzelfde jaar worden als onderdeel van het lustrumjaar een festival georganiseerd: 'Classical Music voor Dummies' met naast de masterclasses ook nog lezingen, workshops en een optreden van het Krashna Kamer Orkest (Krashko). Onder leiding van Willem de Bordes speelt het Krashko een zelfstandig concert in de Pelgrimvaderskerk in Rotterdam. Gedurende dit concert worden nieuwe, moderne composities van jonge talentvolle componisten ingestudeerd en uitgevoerd op een speciaal 'Next Generation' -kamermuziekconcert in DOK, de openbare bibliotheek van Delft. Voor het voorjaarsconcert van 2009 wordt een samenwerking aangegaan met het TU Delft Zomerfestival wat leidt tot een blauwe loper en M&M's in de kleuren TU Delft blauw en Krashna oranje bij het voorjaarsconcert in de Maria van Jessekerk. Een bijzondere samenwerking tussen de orkesten van de drie technische universiteiten van Nederland (de Technische Universiteit Delft, Technische Universiteit Eindhoven en de Universiteit Twente) vindt plaats in het najaar van 2009. In hetzelfde najaar komt de traditie van campusconcerten tot stand: Kleine kamermuziekconcerten gegeven voor en door studenten en medewerkers van de faculteiten gedurende de lunch. In het voorjaar voert Krashna onder andere een Nederlandse première ([[The Ocean]] van Hadley) uit in Delft en Hamburg. Voor dit concert wordt samengewekt met het Haags Toonkunstkoor In het voorjaar van 2011 gaat Krashna op tournee naar Duitsland en Tsjechië. In totaal worden drie concerten gegeven in de volgende steden: Freiberg (zusterstad van Delft), Kutná Hora en Praag. Het kamerkoor voert in dezelfde periode twee a capella concerten uit. Voor het einde van de zomerperiode wordt de samenwerking met Chris Pouw verbroken. Daan Admiraal en Ruben de Grauw, 2011 - Heden Ruben de Grauw wordt gevonden als nieuwe koordirigent en begeleidt vanaf het najaar van 2011 het koor van Krashna. Gedurende 2011 vindt opnieuw een samenwerking met de andere TU's plaats met ditmaal steun van de 3TU Federatie. Het resulterende najaarsconcert wordt met groot succes in Het Concertgebouw gegeven, waarbij het koor van Krashna bijgestaan wordt door het Studentenkoor Amsterdam. De samenwerking tussen het koor van Delft en het koor van Amsterdam leidt tot ondersteuning van het Krashna orkest bij de concerten van het Studentenkoor Amsterdam. In 2012 wordt in het voorjaar een volledig Russisch programma uitgevoerd, waarbij de bladmuziek van Degtyaryov vanuit de partituur voor het orkest wordt uitgewerkt. 2013 is het 9e lustrumjaar van Krashna en krijgt het thema 'Haute Cuisine'. Als onderdeel van het festijn voert Krashna onder leiding van regisseur Floris Visser de opera Carmen van Bizet uit. Het stuk wordt uitgevoerd in de Aula van de TU Delft, die op dat moment is omgebouwd tot een stierenarena. Gedurende het jaar wordt elke maand een lustrumactiviteit gepland, zoals een concert in de Efteling, een liftwedstrijd en een muzikale marathon door de hele binnenstad, waarbij er ook muziek schalt vanaf de Nieuwe Kerk. Krashna voert in het voorjaar enkele werken uit die in Parijs zijn gecomponeerd en gaat hiervoor ook op een kleine tournee naar Parijs. Tournees en Concertreizen Parijs: Kerstavond en Eerste Kerstdag 1975 Op Kerstavond en op de Eerste Kerstdag wordt door Krashna de eerste keer buiten Nederland opgetreden. De concerten wordt gegeven in de Parijse kerk Saint-Germain-L'Auxerrois Keulen-Klettenberg: 17 december 1977 Het tweede buitenlandse avontuur vindt plaats in de vorm van een utwisseling met de Johannes Kantorei uit Keulen. Als onderdeel van deze uitwisseling reist Krashna naar Keulen-Klettenberg waar het op 17 december een concert geeft. Utrecht, Amsterdam en Leiden: 1993 Ter viering van het vijfde lustrum van Krashna Musika wordt een tournee georganiseerd waarbij orkest en koor de Marekerk in Leiden, de Sacrementskerk in Delft, De Duif in Amsterdam en de Janskerk in Utrecht vullen met de Psalmus Hungaricus van Kodály, de zesde symfonie van Sjostakovitsj en de Aeneas van Roussel. Utrecht, Amsterdam en Rotterdam: 1995 In 1995 wordt opnieuw een binnenlandtournee georganiseerd, waarbij Krashna ditmaal Utrecht, Delft, Rotterdam en Amsterdam aandoet. Capannoli, Siene en Florence: 2000 Krashna gaat in 2000 op tournee naar Italië, waarbij een programma van Handel, Grieg, Britten, Manneke en Stravinsky opgevoerd wordt in de Abbazia di San Bartolomeo te Capannoli, de Santa Croce in Florence en de Santa Maria in Siena. Hamburg: 5 juni 2010 In samenwerking wordt met het Haags Toonkunst Koor het Mare Liberum van Roel van Oosten uitgevoerd in de Rudolf Steinerschule te Hamburg Freiberg, Kutná Hora en Praag: 2011 Krashna voert in het voorjaar van 2011 stukken van Mozart, Martinů en Janáček op tijdens de tournee naar Duitsland en Tsjechië, waarbij opgetreden wordt in de Nikolaikirche te Freiberg, de Chrám Nanebevzeti panny Marie te Kutná Hor en de de Betlémská kaple te Praag Parijs: 8 juni 2013 Als onderdeel van de uitvoering van een Frans repertoire bezoekt Krashna op 8 juni 2013 het Oratoire du Louvre in Parijs om stukken op te voeren van Martinů, Fauré, Stravinski en Messiaen. Aantal leden vanaf 1968 tot 2013 Vaste aanvoerders in 2014 * Eerste viool: Hester Verhoeff * Tweede viool: Ande Oey * Altviool: Maarten Gramsma en Ruben Koopman * Cello: Berber Heerema * Contrabas: Julia van der Burgt Repertoire en Concerten 1968 - 1973 1974 - 1978 1979 - 1983 1984 - 1988 1989 - 1993 1994 - 1998 1999 - 2003 2004 - 2008 2009 - 2013 2014 - 2018 Externe links * Website Krashna Musika Categorie:Nederlands studentensymfonieorkest Categorie:Studentenkoor Categorie:Nederlands koor Referenties